Sonic X
Sonic X is the anime of Sonic the Hedgehog. Not all Sonic characters are involved. Season 4 has been not yet been confirmed by SEGA. Rumors Rumors have began to circulate about the possible fourth season of Sonic X being in developement due to the many cliffhangers in the ending of the third season. These cliffhangers include "What happend to Chris?" "Is Shadow alive?" but in the japanese version it is shown Shadow has put a rose on Molly's grave which this was excluded from the english version. It possibly takes place 3 years after Season 3, where Tails finds a way to bring Cosmo back. There are other rumors that one of the new characters on the new season will be voiced by John Cena and Miley Cyrus. There are also some more rumors that Sega will give a response to a possible fourth season of Sonic X in July 2010 in 4 kids Cartoon Network and 20th Century Fox Update: The rumor of Sonic X season 4 being released in June is officially false. If season 4 is released, it would probably appear sometime in July 2010. These rumors have been analyzed on Youtube by the user blackwingmaster48.AND MORE NEWS 9-4-10 TOONZAI SHOW A TRALIER OF SONIC IS BACK!!!!!SEASON 4 COMING AT SEPTEMBER 2011??????????????? Beginning Summary Title (Sonic X The Danger Force) Studio (4 Kids Cartoon Network and 20th Century Fox) Swearing Begins (The chipmunk and rabbit movie) Characters Clothes (Season 6) The chipmunks and rabbits rockstar clothes (Colors) Tyler Red Hoodle Red Cap with 2 Yellow letter Ts Light Blue Trousers and Blue Shoes. Cream Santa Hat Light Red Jacket and and Skirt and Brown Leg Boots. Lloyd Blue Hoodle Light Purple Trousers Red Shoes.(With Glasses) Tara Light Blue Jacket and Skirt and Black Leg Boots.(With Glasses) Jordon Green Hoodle Dark Purple Trousers and Orange Shoes. Lily Light Green Jacket and Skirt and White Leg Boots. Characters Main *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles (Tails) Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *The Chipmunk brothers (Tyler Lloyd and Jordon) *Cream's cousin Tara and her sister Lily *Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross) *Dr.Eggman Minor *Big the Cat *Froggy *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Chaotix: Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the bee *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit Others *Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke *Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke *Helen *Ella *Tanaka *Bocoe and Decoe *Bokkun *Mr. Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Sam Speed *Topaz *Cosmo the Seedrian *Molly *Metarex Upcoming Characters in Season 4 Season 5 and Season 6 Coming Soon! Sonic X: Seasons Movies and Specials *Season 1 (2003-2004) *Season 2 (2004-2005) *Season 3 (2005-2006) *Season 4 (2011-2012) *Season 5 (2013-2014) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie (2015) *Season 6 (2016-2017) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie 2 the squeakass (2018) *Season 7 (2019-2020) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie 3 chip-tanic (2021) *Season 8 (2022-2023) *Season 9 (2024-2025) *Season 10 (2026-2027) *Season 11 (2028-2029) *The pirates who saved the treasure of mobius (2030) *Season 12 (2031-2032) *Team heroes in london (2033) *Season 13 (2034-2035) *Season 14 (2036-2037) *The chipmunks and rabbits school's out (2038) *Season 15 (2039-2040) *Season 16 (2041-2042) *Season 17 (2043-2044) *The big magical christmas adventure (2045) *Season 18 (2046-2047) *Season 19 (2048-2049) *Season 20 (2050-2051) Other Rumors Coming Soon! Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Files